


Miedo es igual de Lindo

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: La Bebe and La Fantasma [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babysitting, Birthday, Botanicas, Carnival, Cemetery, F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Mean Girls References, Mexican Horror, Other, Sequel, Sleepovers, Toddlers, cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: It's been years since Marigraciela meets The Grieving Girl.A sequel to The Grieving Girl





	1. Marigraciela's Birthday

January 2017

"Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday dear Marigraciela Happy Birthday to you"

Marigraciela clapped her hands.

“Let me tell you, Frida help me wrote a birthday song"

"Thanks Lucy"

Marigraciela yawns.

Lucy sighed.

"I missed your mom Marigraciela"

“Everyone does,” Manny said 

“Don’t sweat it Manny i have to babysit Marigraciela"

She closed the door.

Manny was waiting for his father to pick him up.

It was three thirty when Manny arrived at Miracle City Cemetery.


	2. Ghostly Carnival

Marigraciela and Manny walked into Miracle City Carnival to find everyone redecorating for something scary. Frida and Lucy made the haunted house.

“Hey guys!”

"Hi Manny we're making a haunted house."

Marigraciela babbled.

The Grieving Girl appear behind Manny, Marigraciela, Frida and Lucy.

"Hey guys"

They screamed.

"Hey Mausi we're redecorating for Bebé Espeluznante Day"

"Bebe Espeluznante what's that"

"Bebe Espeluznate is a holiday when a baby girl befriends a ghost like you."

Later.....

Manny was dressed as The Ghostly Whistler, Frida was dressed as the ghost of a abused woman, Marigraciela was dressed as a dead girl, Lucy was dressed as a ghost flapper and The Grieving Girl was dressed as a ghostly lawyer.

Creepy music box playing.

Ghosts moaning.

"Uh-oh"

"Uh-oh is right Marigraciela Zoe's not gonna like it"

But they hear Zoe's scream.

Manny and Frida highfive.


	3. The Trouble with Ghostly Peppers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Carlos chapter. Make of that what you will.

Manny had never waited for so long in his life. First it was the hour in the grocery store. He saws red peppers which scares him.

In the apartment, Frida was sewing The Grieving Girl pink pajamas much to her dismay.

But the door kicked open and Manny pants.

"Manny what is it"

"Ghostly Peppers!?"

Frida gulped "Ghostly Peppers?"

The Grieving Girl said "You guys are afraid of fruit"

Frida said "Mausi! Don't you think Carlos would like it"


End file.
